1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for managing security contents using a virtual folder, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for managing security contents using a virtual folder, which may enable contents created in different environments to be controlled according to authority set in the contents or a user without separate operations in the different environments.
2. Discussion of Related Art
As cloud computing technology is widely used with the dissemination of smart phones and development of wireless communication technology, a computing environment to create and browse contents such as documents, pictures, videos, and the like is becoming diverse. However, due to the difference between a content creation environment and a content browsing environment, a case may occur in which the cloud computing technology is not properly utilized. In order to properly take advantage of the cloud computing technology, it is necessary to support creation and browsing of the contents in the same environment without any content conversion. In particular, in order to browse contents in different operating system (OS) environments, it is necessary to create and browse the contents through a common environment. In order to support this, it is necessary to establish a virtual environment suitable for each OS environment so that control related to creation, browsing, authority, and the like of the contents may be possible. For example, techniques that enable encoded contents created in a Microsoft's Windows (MS Windows) environment to be controlled according to authority of the contents without a separate operation in a Mac OS environment different from the MS Windows environment are required.
However, as to techniques which have been proposed so far, only technique that creates a separate virtual database that is accessible by a plurality of user terminals to thereby manage contents, or creates a virtual folder in each user terminal using virtualization technology to thereby manage contents has been proposed, but there is no technique that can accommodate the above-mentioned requirements. In particular, the technique that creates the separate virtual database accessible by the plurality of user terminals to thereby manage contents may vary whether contents are provided to each user and the usage policy of the provided contents through management of the authority policy on the contents, but may not provide a scheme that can browse the contents without any conversion of the contents in different OSs.